


i can tell that we are gonna be friends

by Ive_never_read_fluff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - High School, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Open to Interpretation, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Morality | Patton Sanders, Platonic Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ive_never_read_fluff/pseuds/Ive_never_read_fluff
Summary: Janus is just trying to eat lunch alone, but.. Patton has other plans.Or: Pat's wants to befriend Janus and Janus uses he/they/xem pronouns
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	i can tell that we are gonna be friends

**Author's Note:**

> TWS: MENTION OF BRIEF DISORDERED EATING (READ: EATING DISORDER BEHAVIOR) IN THE VERY BEGINNING
> 
> (THE MOCEIT COULD BE PLATONIC OR LEAD TO ROMANCE I DIDN'T REALLY WRITE IT IN ANY PARTICULAR WAY)
> 
> lmk if i missed something, <3!!

Janus had just been sitting down in the grass, idly picking at his food.

They didn't _really_ want to eat but.. he had a test coming up in the next class, and he'd heard that it's harder to focus on am empty stomach, plus.. it was just over xyr restriction limit _and_ he hadn't eaten yesterday..

He should be fine, he concluded, as they almost begrudgingly began eating.

Patton had just been on his way to sit down and talk with his friends when he noticed someone sitting at the edge of the field, eating their lunch alone. 

His urge to go over there and talk to them was more important than one missed lunch with his friends, he decided, as he started to walk over to them.

As he got closer, he recognized them as ' _the kid who dated Adri'_ , which was a rumor that went around their grade last year.

Upon further glance, he noticed that they looked.. almost _sad_.

Like, not sad sad but.. not exactly happy or indifferent either.

' _Well_ ', Patton thought, ' _I'll just have to cheer them up_!'

Janus looked up as he heard footsteps coming near xim.

He immediately recognized them - how could he not? 

They're possibly the nicest person in their entire school district. 

They always go out of their way to make someone's day even just a little bit better.

' _That's why they're here then_ ,' Janus thinks.

Though, why for _them_? 

Why for _Janus,_ out of all people?

But that doesn't really matter, as Patton had just spoken to them.

"Sorry, what was that? I was.. uh, distracted." Janus cringed at the sound of xyr own voice, and at their general awkwardness.

"Oh, it's alright! I just asked if I could sit here with you." Patton repeated, his voice cheerful and bright.

Janus didn't know what to say, or how exactly to react.

Patton? Wanting to sit with _him_? 

It's completely and utterly ridiculous, if you ask xim. 

Nonetheless, they replied, "Um.. sure, yeah, 'course-" they cut themself off, to save the nice person in front of them and himself the embarrassment.

And the conversation went on about regular, calm topics that they could both relate to. 

After about only ten minutes, they found out that they had a lot more in common than they'd think.

Especially when it came to their sexuality.. 

"What's your sexuality, if you don't mind me asking?" Patton asked, and the nervous look that overtook Janus's face was almost telling enough by itself. 

"Oh- I'm.. I'm pan. Pansexual." Xey said, stuttering and stumbling over their words.

The question of his sexuality always made them anxious.

"Really? I'm pan too!" Patton exclaim, the excitement practically radiating off of them.

"Ooh, nice." Janus said, and suddenly he knew what they'd bring up next.

"By the way, what pronouns do you use?" 

There was temporary silence and Janus feared xey'd ruined everything they just got, but then-- "Wow- I've never been asked that before.. he/him." 

Janus left relief wash over him at the fact that no, that question didn't ruin everything with this new.. friend? 

"Soo.. what're yours?" Patton asked, in his ever-bubbly tone. 

Suddenly, Janus felt irrational panic and anxiety -- but it was over in a moment, leaving as quickly and abruptly as it arrived. 

"Uh.. um.." Xey trailed off, his throat feeling tight. 

One moment later, they somehow managed to get the words past their throat, "He/him, they/them, and.. xey/xem." 

His thoughts were running incredibly fast and he could barely latch onto any of them before it was replaced by other, each one getting more anxious than the last, before-- 

"Aww, you use neopronouns? I've never met someone in real life who uses them!" 

Pushing aside his worries for a second, Janus said, "So.. I guess I'm your first?"

"Guess so."

Patton laughed, and Janus managed a chuckle.

"In all seriousness, uh.. you cool with it?" 

"Yeah, of course! And I'll fight anyone who isn't," Patton added, after a beat.

Janus smiled.

A real, genuine smile.

That was the first of many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> now, you may be asking 'why does janus use he/they/xem pronouns??' and lemme tell you: ✨gender crisis by yours truly, me✨ 
> 
> okay but low-key yeah i guess i use neopronouns now hi


End file.
